Knights Quest
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: All Amelia wanted was to be a knight on an adventure, not a princess in a castle. One day she decides to run away where she meets another adventurer, Ivan. And on their adventures they start to fall in love. But fate is about to pull some horrible things on them, including arranged marriages, wars and a dark family history that will repeat itself. RusAme
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey guys! I'm excited to give you guys a new story...yeah I know I have a lot and some that are on hiatus but I'm on a RusAme hype so yeah all my RusAme storys will be updated pretty good!**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia sat listening to her sister Alice talking about some things about another kingdom (Amelia wasn't paying attention) when the subject suddenly turned to the recent attack on the Southern Village of Naer, by a Roc. Amelia's ear perked up as she listened. She was more interested in the story about the Roc than the actual village, as she scooted a little closer to listen.

"I heard that it destroyed the village!" Alice said sighing shaking her head. "It ate all the villagers and livestock..."

"How big was it?" Amelia asked making Alice frown at her. "Does it really create thunder when it claps its wings? Did anyone kill it?" She asked rambling to Alice.

"Princess Amelia! You could show some concern for the poor souls that were eaten!" Alice hissed and Amelia pouted. "No wonder no suitor has shown interest in you! Your only interested in adventure and monsters!" She huffed and Amelia scuffed at the ground with her shoe. Alice sighed. "I am sorry...I didn't mean – Amelia!" Alice yelled as Amelia ran off, fists clenched eyes watering.

The damn bitch was right! No man wanted her! Once they figured out she only wanted to adventure and see interesting sights they left so quickly! When she was little she even wanted to be a knight...but as a girl and especially a princess...that would never happen. Amelia huffed and looked at herself in the ornate mirror in her room. She was beautiful, men were always all over her about her looks. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes which her lightly tanned skin seemed to compliment. Her only flaw was one persistent piece of hair that flicked up by its self.

Sighing Amelia let herself fall into her canopy bed, wishing there was something she could do about her situation. Looking around her room she saw an old book her mother used to read her when she was little, about a princess that had run away to join the circus, having cut her hair to pretend to be a boy. The princess soon met her prince on an adventure and they lived happily ever after. Amelia sat straight up her eyes widening. That was it! She would run away and become an adventurer! Although she highly doubted she would find a prince...

Quickly she packed a few special items in a bad to carry around with her, including a locket with a portrait of her mother in it. She sneaked to the servants quarters and took some clothes that were her size and packed those, and put a set on. Once that was done she sighed as she took her dagger and held it to her hair gulping. Her mother had always loved her hair...closing her eyes she hacked it away asking her mother for forgiveness.

Amelia ran through the forest, her bag on her back. She had her hair cut and chest bound so she seemed like a young man. She was worried about someone recognizing her because of her cowlick but she decided to take a chance, although she did decide to stick to the forest for now. She didn't know how long she had been running but eventually it got dark but she didn't stop. Amelia only stopped when she came across a small camp, the smell of something cooking making her stomach growl.

She quietly snuck up not seeing anyone around except for two horses grazing lazily. She took her chance and sneaked up to the campfire seeing freshly cooked fish. She reached out to grab one but her arm was grabbed by a strong hand holding on with a firm grip. "Ah!" Amelia yelled and jumped back to stare into the eyes of a taller man. "I-I didn't see you sir!"

"I was using the bathroom, but more importantly what are you doing in my camp stealing my food?" The man asked in a firm tone. Amelia began to shake and she tried to say something. "Are you lost?" He asked his tone softening a bit. Amelia quickly nodded her head and he sighed sitting down. "Go ahead. I made two, but I can eat one." He said.

Amelia nodded and quickly dived into the fish having not eaten since that morning. While she ate the man stared at her with curious violet eyes. "Whats your name?" He asked. Amelia looked up and frowned having not thought of a name.

"Alfred Jones." She said saying the first name that came to her mind. Alfred her favorite cat and Jones was such a popular name so she figured it would work. The man nodded.

"I am Ivan Braginski." The man said. "I'm a traveler...I'm on my way to the next kingdom over to become a knight. Maybe then I could go off and do some adventuring..." He smiled. Amelia looked up. "Where are you headed?"

Amelia smiled. "What a coincidence, I'm heading to the same place! Sadly, I'm a bit of a wimp so I need a companion to do some adventuring with." She said looking slyly over at him. Ivan smiled.

"Maybe you could come with me? I could use an extra hand, and plus my poor horse King doesn't have anyone to ride him or care for him." He smiled and Amelia nodded excitedly. "Alright then Alfred. I'm going to be turning in. You should too we should reach the city in a the morning." He nodded to her and threw a blanket to her before crawling into his bedroll.

Amelia squealed. She was going to be an adventurer and a knight! She heard of the kingdom over that let anyone who wanted to be Knights for them, in exchange for going on adventures and exploring the world! Amelia smiled over at Ivan. Plus she could go along with a cute guy...she frowned wondering where he was from. He had an interesting accent. Yawning she decided she would ask the next morning.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this is a short chapter the others will be longer trust me! See you guys next time! Can I get three reviews? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hey guys! So this chapters a bit longer than the last! So yeah this is a fantasy medieval setting so enjoy~**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia was woken up by Ivan who was shaking her. "Time to get up Alfred." He said. Sure enough when Amelia looked around the whole camp had been torn down and Ivan getting on his horse. Amelia quickly scrambled to get on to her horse still clutching the blanket as they began to ride towards the city of Jur. As they rode Amelia began to ask Ivan about himself.

"I was born in the Snow Kingdom. It's east of here." Ivan said and Amelia nodded knowing that the Kingdom was cold and filled with Behemoths and Ice Dragons. She had always wanted to see an Ice Dragon, it was said that it could transform into humans, and the only way to tell if a human is an Ice Dragon is its chill to the touch and need for adventure and to kidnap a pretty girl away. Amelia sighed daydreaming and it was Ivans next question that broke her trance.

"So why are you wanting to be a knight?" He asked and Amelia frowned.

"Oh...well I have always wanted to be one...but my family wanted me to follow in their footsteps...as...farmers!" She said coming up with something quick. Ivan nodded as if he understood and Amelia thanked the gods that she covered up with a decent lie. After a bit of silence they came upon the city's gates that were open to the public. Amelia had never been to the city of Jur but heard of the markets that it held with items from around the world.

As they rode on Amelia's eyes grew wide at everything. There were stalls lined with spices from the south and east, bones and hides from sea monsters, even dragon eggs. Amelia knew that these goods were so expensive for a normal Adventurer to find, but she knew some found rare treasures, and there was talk of a new land in the west across the ocean. She smiled to see beautiful clothes that she had only seen on visiting nobles to her fathers court, and was never allowed to ask questions about them.

Once they reached the castle, Ivan got off his horse and Amelia followed suit. Their horses were taken as the two strode into the Royal Armory. One of the kings sons walked up to them a grin in place. Amelia was taken back by his looks, his skin and hair pure white and eyes blood red. "Hey! Velcome to our awesome castle!" He said. "You must know me, I'm the awesome Prince Gilbert!" He laughed and Amelia immediately liked this guys carefree attitude. "You guys must be hear to be Knights of Adventure! Kesese! That's what I call them!"

Ivan simply rolled his eyes and then smiled when he saw a larger man come up. "Gilbert, vhat are you doing?" The blond man asked making Gil sighed. "I am sorry if mein bruder has done anything rude. He really needs to get back to sharpening the swords." The man growled and Gil walked off talking in their language. "I'm sorry. I am Prince Ludwig. Can I help you?"

"We want to be Adventurers!" Amelia yelled excited and Ludwig smiled.

"I see. Well we just don't hand out sign up sheets for knights. You do realize we need to prove your skills right?" He said and Amelia gulped wondering what he meant. Ivan smiled looking over at her, and she cleared her throat.

"Of course! What do we have to do?" She asked. Ludwig smiled at her ambition. He motioned them over to an elderly man who had many scrolls around him.

"You can choose a job through him, Right now you need to take ones that can prove your worth to us." Ludwig handed Ivan a scroll who read it with a raised eyebrow. "That one will be yours...as I am correct in thinking you two are together?" Ivan nodded and Amelia frowned wanting to see what they were supposed to do.

"Recover a gold amulet from a forest dragon den? That should be easy. Those things are tiny!" Amelia said and Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. There is a whole group of them, about fifty...you have to be careful." Ivan nodded as Ludwig spoke. "If you need to buy supplies go see the adventures merchant just down the road. Feliciano should be in." He said and Amelia nodded grabbing Ivan and leading him out excited to get this quest going.

Once at the small shop front a brunette poked his head out seeing them. "Oh hi! I'm Feli! You guys must be new adventurers right?! Ludwig always sends you guys to me~" He chuckled. "So what can I do for you guys?!" He asked.

Ivan frowned and looked over at Amelia then over at Feli. "A sword clothes for him. And just some new clothes for me. Also some medicine just in case." He said and Feli nodded running around grabbing the medicine and a simple long sword. "This sword should be fine. You look like more of a one handed sword fighter. Let me guess, you have a claymore yes?" He said to Ivan who nodded.

"Ve~ Just like Ludwig. See some people have certain body types that can handle certain swords! You just aren't big enough for a claymore." Feli explained to Amelia who nodded taking the sword and couldn't stop the grin on her face. Finally she could hold a sword. "Alright, my friend Feliks will be able to get some clothes tailored for you." He said as Ivan paid him and then he pointed them to the back of the shop.

"You look like a kid on their birthday." Ivan chuckled. Amelia blushed and put the sword in its sheath.

"Sorry...this is really amazing for me." Amelia smiled as they entered the back of the shop seeing clothes spread out everywhere and a blond girl biting at her nails not seeing them. "Hello?" Amelia said causing the girl to jump up.

"Good Gods! You like totally scared me!" The girl said and Amelia blinked realizing the 'girl' was actually a boy dressed in pink clothes and with long hair. "Oh so did Feli send you? Great. You just need clothes?" Ivan nodded. "Okay so we are totally starting with you hun." He said grabbing Ivan who blinked and went over to the stool. "Dammit you don't need the stool, your too big..." Feliks grabbed the stool and stood on it. "Undress."

Ivan nodded and began to undress causing Amelia to turn red as she watched him. He carefully folded up his clothes and got back into place in only his underwear. Amelia just stared at his muscular body noticing all the scars on his back. Feliks began to mesure him and Ivan felt Amelia stare and looked at her frowning. "Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing...I think I'll...go look at the other clothes." She said running off leaving a smirking Ivan.

Once he was done Amelia came back and Feliks smiled at her. "You too now." Ivan smiled and said he would head out to see Feli about some other things he needed and forgot about. Amelia thanked the gods as she slowly stripped.

"Uhm...Feliks...do you promise not to tell anyone?" She said as she took off her shirt to reveal her bound chest. "I'm kinda...of a girl." She said and Feliks waved a hand.

"Darling I really don't care. It's stupid that only certain genders can do certain jobs! I mean they said I can't be a tailor cause only like girls do that!" Feliks said as he measured her. "Does Ivan know?" He asked and Amelia shook her head.

"I don't want him to kick me to the curb..." She sighed and Feliks smirked.

"I don't think he will." Feliks said. Once they were done Feliks found some clothes and began to fit them up saying he would be done in a few minutes. Amelia went out to see Ivan talking with Feli, an extra bedroll beside him.

"Oh. I figured it would be better than sleeping on the ground with a blanket." Ivan smiled and Amelia nodded.

"Thanks dude." She said and Feliks came out with there clothes. "Hey thanks that was fast! I hope to see you again!" Amelia said and Feliks nodded.

"Totally!" He said as Ivan paid him. Amelia and Ivan soon left grabbing their horses and began to ride off. Amelia couldn't wait, this would be her first adventure.

**Thanks for reading. So yeah next chapter is the first adventure and some interesting questions are raised about Ivans background! Plus if you have an idea for an adventure post it! See you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Welcome to another chapter! I am so excited at how many people actually like this, it makes me happy~**_

_**And dammit Some of you are ruining the plot :o jk your fine**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia and Ivan rode through the forest, trying to make it to the dragons den before dark both knowing it would be too dangerous to enter in the dark. As the rode Ivan began to ask her questions. "What do you know about dragons?" He asked trying to see if she was really prepared for this and Amelia grinned.

"Well...I know a lot actually! I read books all the time about them when I was younger. For instance the only dragons that breath fire are of course the fire dragon. And the only poisonous ones are the Forest Dragons! But those are also the smallest. Lets see...Fire and Ice Dragons are the only Dragons who can shape shift, like to humans and other animals." Amelia said eyes shining as she rattled off the facts she knew. Ivan chuckled highly amused.

"Oh but my favorite dragons are the Ice Dragons!" Amelia said and Ivan perked up a little. "They live in the Snow Kingdom, like were you are from! And they say that you can tell if a human is an Ice Dragon by its touch. They are super cold to the touch." Amelia explained and Ivan nodded.

"I have heard that before." Ivan said. Amelia smiled.

"They say that the King of the Ice Dragons has been missing for seven century's, looking for his mate. A human maiden to become his queen. Although if you ask me is a little weird...I mean imagine sleeping with a guy knowing he's a freakin dragon!" Amelia laughed and Ivan chuckled with her. "But you know, fairytales of Princes and Kings coming to take away a fair maiden into a romantic world...they're just that. Fairytales." Amelia seemed to get a little sad at this but Ivan decided not to question. "But I hope someday that Dragon King finds his mate..." She smiled and Ivan nodded his face grim.

"Da...maybe someday." He said as he stared up at the sky his eyes sad.

Soon they came across a darker part of the forest and something made there horses to refuse going any further. Ivan and Amelia slid off there horses and kept going knowing the dragons den would have to be only a bit more further. "Hey..." Amelia whispered to Ivan. "Do you have a plan?" She asked.

Ivan smiled. "Da. I will distract them, leading them further into the cave, while you look for the amulet. Once you find it, get to the horses and yell for me. I want you on your horse by the time I get out there so we can make a fast exit. Got it?" Ivan said and Amelia nodded her eyes shining with excitement.

Ivan grabbed his dagger and slit his arm causing Amelia to scream. "What are you doing!" She said as she tried to grab at his arm but he pushed her away.

"It's to attract the Dragons. Now wait a few minutes then go in." He said before rushing in, sword in hand. Amelia sat there her eyes wide as she waited.

After a while she slowly crept forward her hear racing in fear. Once she entered the cave she found it empty and a blood trail leading deeper into the cave. She sent a quick prayer to the gods before searching in the large amounts of gems and gold for the amulet. She heard something rumble behind her and she looked to see a dragon slowly creeping up. As soon as it saw her it lunged. Amelia quickly blocked the attack with her sword but it didn't deter the dragon as it kept coming at her.

Eventually she managed to slice down on its wing causing it to howl in distress before it backed away. Amelia knew it was calling for its den mates so she quickly searched for the amulet, finding it she quickly pushed it into her pockets and ran. She heard something running behind her, turning quickly she nearly stabbed Ivan who grabbed her arm and made her run faster. "What did you do?" He yelled.

"It attacked me first!" Amelia defended herself as she quickly scrambled onto her horse. They quickly raced from the cave, Amelias heart racing. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to be-" She looked over to see Ivan clutching at his shoulder wincing. "Bitten...Ivan were you bitten?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nyet! I am fine." He winced and Amelia slowed her horse down. "Why are you stopping?!" He demanded and Amelia got off pulling both horses to a clearing. "Alfred...we need to get going.." Ivan said but didnt protest anymore as Amelia helped him off his horse. She laid out his bedroll and helped him to it. "I am...fine." He said once more.

Amelia shook her head as she gently cut away his shirt. She grabbed the medicine glad that the venom hadn't spread very far. "Your lucky. This is deep and yet you should be dead already." She said and Ivan smiled a little then hissed as Amelia lathered the medicine on his shoulder.

"I...seem to be immune to the deadly portion of Dragons Venom." He said. Although the pain was still bad he had to admit. Amelia growled and stood up hands on her hip and glared at him.

"You still could of gotten killed Ivan! Then what would I do huh?" She said and Ivan started to laugh as he dug through his saddle bags, bringing out a flask. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "And whats that?"

"Your very cute when you are mad Alfred. Almost lady like. And this is Vodka. Drink some you might turn into a man." He sneered and Amelia growled and stormed off. Ivan shook his head. Alfred was fun to tease. Amelia came back with a rag and grabbed the drink.

"This is alcohol right?" She asked and Ivan nodded confused. She then slapped the drenched rag onto his wounds causing him to yell. Amelia simply smirked as she cleaned his wound up. "Oh stop being a baby. You can handle Dragon venom you can handle this!" Ivan growled at her but held in the pained sounds.

Eventually Amelia stopped being so rough with him and was gently wiping at his wounds, resting her hand on his chest. She couldn't help but notice how nice and cool he felt compared to the late summer heat. Eventually she was done but she didn't remove her hand instead gently touching over his scars on his chest until he touched her hand. "Are you done?" He asked and Amelia removed her hand quickly her face flushing.

"Y-Yeah...uhm I'll go get my bedroll...uhm night." She said grabbing her bedroll and layed it out a little ways away from him.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan waited until he heard the soft sounds of Alfred sleeping before he got up and headed over to him. Gently he began to search the boys pockets not finding anything. He huffed then searched the breast pockets of the light jacket the boy had on. He smiled finding the amulet. He really didn't trust Alfred with it. He pulled his hand away but frowned when he felt something...off.

Ivan gently patted at Alfreds chest slowly blinking. He didn't give a second thought as he reached down between Alfreds legs before he jumped back. "Oh shit!" He turned bright red realizing Alfred was a she and that he had just groped the poor girl.

He gently covered her back up and sighed. "I am sorry. But do not worry I will not tell anyone..." He promised. He paused before heading back to bed. "Besides...you never know. There might be a Ice Dragon King looking for a maiden like you." He smirked and headed back to bed.

**How was it? SO yeah Ivan found out sooner than I planned but...it just came to me! Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So yeah last chapter until next week (month as it will be April) I'm heading to Sakura-Con this week and weekend! Woot! I'm going as America one day and Russia the other so yeah see you guys next week!**

**Amelias POV**

Amelia found it odd that when she had woken up that the amulet was gone until Ivan dangled it infront of her face. "Pay more attention. I don't trust a new adventurer with valuable items." He said as he put away his things. Amelia pouted but slowly got up and put away her bedroll as well before both got up on their horses and started on the journey back to the city.

The reached the large gates in the late afternoon, and quickly made there way to Ludwig who smiled upon seeing them alive and in one piece. "Good job! We should celebrate tonight! We lost many adventurers to that cave!" He said and patted Ivan and Amelia on the back before giving them a bag of gold each. "100 pieces of gold each. Go buy yourself something and come back by tonight. Mein bruder and I vill treat you two." He said and walked off.

Amelia jumped up and down excited. "Awesome! So we did good right?" Amelia asked and Ivan laughed, then scuffed her hair with his hand.

"Da, we did good." He said much to Amelia's delight. "Why don't you go off and find something to buy? Don't waste all your money got it?" He said and Amelia nodded running off.

She weaved through the stalls her eyes wide wondering what she should get then she saw Feliciano talking to Feliks and she headed over to them. "Hey Feliks! Hey Feli!" She said and both men looked up and smiled at her.

"Back already? Wow you guys are alright right? Ve~ I couldn't handle if you guys got hurt! We just became friends!" Feliciano said making Amelia smile.

"Don't you worry about Ivan and I! We can handle ourselves! It was really easy! Actually I was wondering if there was someplace I could spend my coins? Like...oh a bookstore!" Amelia said and Feliciano smiled.

"Oh yeah! There's one just down the street!" Amelia nodded and waved goodbye to them before heading off. She didn't notice the violet eyes watching her as the man took her place talking to Feliks and Feliciano.

After she had bought some new books on dragons and elf's she headed to the Inn that Ivan and her were going to be staying the night at. She entered her room sighing, glad to be able to kick off her shoes as she sat on her bed looking at the one book. Amelia jumped up when she sat on something, making her turn around and frown at what it was.

There laid out on the bed was a simple light blue dress. She gently touched the silky material and smiled. It had short cuffed sleeves, and a plummeting neck line. Amelia pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror laughing a little. It fell perfectly around her body, falling just below her knees. She twirled around giggling, she would admit she did miss having at least one dress. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she frowned. Who knew she was a woman? Only herself and Feliks knew, and yet the only people who knew where she was staying was her, Ivan and Ludwig...and Amelia was pretty damn sure they didn't know.

Sighing Amelia put the dress away and put on her regular clothes before heading down to the tavern to meet the boys. She found Ivan sitting with Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano chatting. When Ivan looked up at her she could of sworn she saw a bit of disappointment on his face but it was quickly covered up by a giant smile. "Come sit with us!" Ivan said pulling a chair out that was beside him. Amelia smiled and sat down next to him. Gilbert ran off to get her some ale making Ivan laugh. "Here. Try some of my vodka!" He said handing Amelia his flask.

Amelia gently took it from his grasp and took a sip, before coughing and sputtering as Ivan laughed once more. "What the hell is that?!" She said. Amelia wasn't a lightweight in drinking, she had often drank ale and wine at her Father's parties but this 'vodka' was horrible! Ivan shook his head and took his flask back taking big gulps as if to show off.

"Now your just showing off." Amelia growled at him taking her ale when Gilbert came back. She drank down the familiar drink sighing. Ivan raised an eyebrow in surprise and Amelia sneered. "What is it?" Ivan shook his head and chuckled.

"I didn't think little 'boys' knew how to drink properly." He said, putting a strain on the word boy. Amelia stiffened when he said this but simply shook it off as Ivan being a jerk. Eventually Feliciano finished his ale and had managed to pull Amelia out onto the dance floor, both of them laughing and dancing around a bit.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan watched the pair dancing, something similar to jealousy raging in him as he watched them. He hated how he knew that they were just acting as friends, and yet he still wanted to rip apart Feliciano for even touching _his_ woman. Ivan simply sat back though smiling, knowing that eventually she would come to him. He really hoped she liked the gift he gave her. He figured that blue would look good on her, as for her eyes and for the future queen of the Ice Dragons.

Ivan sighed, still worried about what would happen if he reviled his true self to her. Would she be scared of him? Would she be angry for hiding it from her? Ivan frowned. He needed to work on their relationship...show to her the type of man he was and make her fall for him so she wouldn't be scared.

But first things first, he didn't even know 'Alfreds' real name. He needed to get her by herself, maybe on the next quest, and tell her he knew. Ivan smiled as 'Alfred' came back out of breath and laughing and high intoxicated from three mugs of ale. "Oh! I'm so tired!" She whined and Ivan chuckled.

"I'll help you to your bed. Goodnight." He said nodding to the three men before helping 'Alfred' up to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and took off her boots. She mumbled about something and he chuckled tucking her in. Ivan looked down at her before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight." He said before leaving her.

**Amelias POV**

The next morning Amelia came down yawning to see Ivan already up with a scroll. She immediately perked up and rushed over to him. "What is it this time?" She asked and Ivan handed it to her to read. Amelia's eyes lit up from the contents. "A chimera?! That will be so fun! Oh its in the south." She said frowning noticing it was in her own kingdom. Ivan raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he smiled.

"Alright. Get your things and we can be on the road in an hour." Ivan said and Amelia nodded rushing off to pack.

Within an hour they were racing south, hoping to get to the Southern Kingdom by the afternoon, then it would be only a few more hours time to the Chimera lair. Once they had crossed the border in the early afternoon Amelia was holding tight to her reigns scared of being noticed. Thankfully it had started to rain, so Amelia and Ivan had to put up their hoods on there cloaks.

Ivan decided that this would be a good time to bring up the fact he knew Amelias secret. "Alfred...whats your real name?" He asked making Amelia frown. "Don't act dumb, I know you aren't what you say you are da?" He said and Amelia sighed knowing it wouldn't take long for her secret to get out.

"Its...Amelia Jones." She said still lying about her last name. Ivan nodded accepting this answer.

"Amelia...I like it." He said and smiled at her as he rode past her. Amelia simply glared at his back.

"How did you know that I was a woman?" Amelia asked making her horse trot up to his. He turned red and sputtered.

"Come on...it wasn't that hard to figure out." He said and sneered at her. Amelia frowned but didn't say anything more.

After a wet and silent ride to the mountains, Amelia was thankful that the rain had stopped. Ivan and her quickly dismounted their horses and began the long hike up the mountain. About halfway up they slowed down as they eyed the dead carcasses of animals and even humans. "We have to be careful." Ivan said as they both quietly made their way up the slippery trail.

Amelia heard something and looked over the side down into the river. "What was that?" She asked as she turned to head back towards Ivan. Ivan shrugged not sure and not caring as his main focus was up ahead. Amelia's foot slipped in the mud causing her to lose her balance. "Ivan!" She yelled as she slipped over the side. She grabbed onto the edge of the mountain side and looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

Ivan tried to grab her hands but they were too muddy and Amelia's fingers were starting to slip. "Amelia..." Ivan whispered and she let out one last whimper before she lost her grip and plummited to the water. "Amelia!" Ivan yelled his heart racing, he had to do something...or she would be injured from the fall into the water and might drown.

**Dun dun dun! I'm leaving it here for you guys! Muhahaha! Next chapter will be next tuesday or monday so...have fun :3 reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hey! Guess what I am back! Woot! Sorry this is a week late...Anyways good news...I will be making a seperate story for after this story ends (which in truth it wont cause after the main story ends will be just a bunch of adventures and stuff ^^) and will put that new story up sometime this week. It contains spoilers so if you don't like spoilers dont read until I can say you can in this story~ **_

_**So trying not to reference River Song with the spoilers thing haha (digital cookies for those who get what I am talking about!) so yeah the next story will just be about them in Ivans Kingdom ^^~ But this story will be keep on updating after the main story is over too~**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia didn't have time to think before she hit the water and the breath was knocked out of her. She tried to move but it seemed like her arms and legs were frozen. She felt the cold stinging water against her skin and watched the light get less and less as she slowly sank deeper. Amelia wondered if her father and sisters would know if she was dead...she wondered if her body would be found, or if Ivan would find her and give her a proper burial.

Amelia could feel her lungs screaming for air as she breathed in the water. She cried as she could feel the water drowning her. Before her eyes closed she saw something moving, coming closer. Her eyes widened seeing a quick flash of a bluish-silver and claws as it reached out for her. Amelia clung to the creatures scaly hide as it pulled her from the water. As it dropped her onto the ground Amelia realized it was a dragon before she fell into unconsciousness.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan watched in horror as Amelia fell into the water. He waited a bit to see if she would surface but in his heart he knew he needed to do something. He hesitated though. He knew he had to choose between saving the woman he was slowly falling in love with or possibly revealing his secret. Ivan shook his head disgusted with himself for having to think there was even a choice.

Ivan jumped off the cliff after her, and by the time he hit the water he had turned into a large bluish-silver dragon as he swam down to grab her. As he looked straight at her Ivans heart sank. She was staring right at him wide eyed. Ivan grabbed her and began to swim to the surface. If Amelia lived...it would be worth her hating him for what he was.

Once to the shore of the river Ivan set her down as she closed her eyes. Ivan turned back fast, eyes wide and heart racing. "Amelia! Oh god...your not dead...please dont tell me your dead." He cried then tried to get the water out of her. "Amelia! Dammit if you die I won't have anyone! I don't need to live if my Queen is dead!" He yelled then he gasped as she began to cough. "Amelia..."

Amelia's eyes begin to open, confusion in her eyes wondering where the dragon was that had saved her. She looked up to see Ivan undressing and she frowned. "W-what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she tried to get up but stumbled her hands shaking. Ivan hushed her and grabbed a blanket and Amelia didn't protest when he began to undress her and pulled her to his warm chest. It was then Amelia realized she had been shivering from the cold not just her hands. Once he pulled the blanket around them, Amelia hung onto him more slowly warming up.

"You were turning blue..." He said and Amelia huffed nuzzling into his skin noticing he was wet as well and she frowned looking up at him. "I...tried to find you. Then I found you on the shore..." Ivan said quickly coming up with a lie hoping she would buy it. Amelia frowned unsure about his story but knew that Ivan had no reason to lie to her. She instead turned her attention to something else. Ivan jumped a little when Amelia began to outline his chest with her fingers. Ivan held back a little shiver and looked down at her.

Amelia let her fingers run along his slightly muscular chest blushing slightly. Ivan wasn't totally muscular like some of the men Amelia had met, he more had hidden muscles which Amelia found fascinating...and little handsome. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Ivan's breathing become shaky. She looked up at him and blushed more. "Im...sorry..." She whispered. Ivan shook his head and took his chance. He gently pressed his lips to hers praying she wouldn't push him away.

Amelia gasped and kissed back gently, her hands finding their way into Ivans hair, as he deepened the kiss. Soon Amelia found herself on the ground, with Ivan still against her as the make out session got hotter. Ivans hands found their way to Amelias hips pulling them up against his own making her let out a small gasp. Ivan broke the kiss and began to kiss and mark along her neck until he felt her freeze. Ivan pulled away eyes wide wondering what he did wrong. "What...whats wrong?" He asked confused.

Amelia shook her head and pushed him away. "Stop...we can't...keep doing this. It might end up somewhere you will regret..." She said blushing. "You...just can't take advantage of me cause I'm a woman!" She yelled and Ivan blinked and stepped back confused at that sudden outburst but sighed heading off to dry their clothes.

After a bit there outer clothes were dry but it was too dark to continue into the mountains so they sat at a fire no one talking to each other. Amelia sighed and threw a stick into the fire. "Im sorry...I didn't mean to...say that." She said and Ivan looked up at her frowning. "I...I just got scared okay?!"

"You don't need to explain to me Amelia." He said and Amelia huffed crossing her arms. "I just want to know...why you said it...like that." Ivan said staring at her with a very seriouse expression on his face. Amelia looked away gulping. "You can tell me...I won't judge..." He said getting up and going to sit by her.

Amelia whimpered. "I...I'm not a whore..." She said simply and Ivan frowned gently making her look at him. "Im not! Despite what father says." She began to cry and Ivan held her close.

"I do not think you are whore..." Ivan said and Amelia shook her head crying.

"You do not know me! You know nothing about me! How can you be so sure?!" Amelia sobbed and Ivan forced her to look up at him, which she did reluctantly.

"I know a lot about you. You are a young, happy, excitable young woman, who just wants to be able to be what she wants to be. You are smart, a good fighter, and usually don't let things get you down...thats the Amelia I know...now tell me I am wrong because I am sure I have seen more of your true side than anyone else da?" Ivan said and Amelia stared up at him, her mouth open in amazement before she nodded slowly. "Now...tell me what I don't know about you." He said.

Amelias eyes fell and she was scared Ivan would hate her if he knew she was a princess. So she quickly thought up another lie that would make sense. "I...I'm the oldest daughter to a noble * ...they have been trying to marry me off. I ran away because I didn't want to be married off and because I wanted to be an adventurer..." She took in a deep rattling breath. "One time...there was a man who came along...he was nice to my sisters and parents...but not to me. They were obsessed with him marrying me off...since he was a prince. He was sooo creepy too! He always wore a weird white mask ** ...and he was from the south..." Ivan's heart sank not liking where this was going.

"One time I was outside and my sisters had left me alone when he came up and...he had a knife..." Amelia began to shake and Ivan held her close. "He cut off my dress and...raped me..." She cried and Ivan felt an anger he had never felt before inside him. He let out a growl, shaking from his anger. "Papa said it was my fault when he found out! He said if I had only married the man..." She cried and Ivan tried to comfort her.

Slowly Amelia was lulled into a safe and secure sleep in Ivans arms as the man contemplated what to do. That anger as still in him, and he knew why but had never experienced it before. It was a Dragons right to protect its mate...and in cases like Amelias...they had to kill the offender. Ivan left her in his bedroll as he headed towards the south. It wouldn't be that long of a flight he knew smiling. He would have time to mess with the bastard a little.

**So yeah...done! Woot! Story rating will go up soon...thanks for reading! And I will post the second story soon maybe tonight or tommorrow! Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Welcome to a new chapter! Sorry I am so late, my computer got hacked and I had to clean it up and stuff...and sorry I am not good at fight scenes. By the way, I will try to update this more. Also the other story after this one is still being made so it will be put up later. Also sorry the rest is rushed...next chapter wont be so rushed, and also sooner.**_

**Ivans POV**

When Amelia woke Ivan was already back, and she sighed looking over at him wondering if he had been watching over he all night. He seemed to have a more happy aura around him as if something good had happened but Amelia didn't ask because she knew if she did she probably would not like the answer. "We should get going." She said looking up at Ivan who was already packing. He had on his cloak due to the pouring rain, but his hood wasn't up making his hair stick to his scalp.

"Da...Only if you well enough to go..." Ivan said frowning and Amelia rolled her eyes scoffing.

"Dude. Almost drowning isn't going to faze me! Come on! Lets go beat some Chimera ass!" She said quickly putting away her own things. Ivan smiled glad she was back to her old self and once they were both ready they set out back up to the Chimeras lair. Ivan simply wanted to get this over with so they could head back to town, and Ivan could see if the Prince from the Southern Kingdom had been found yet...he smiled wickedly. They would be in for a shock.

"Hey...uhm...your freaking me out with that smile again..." Amelia said breaking Ivan's trail of thought and Ivan shook his head.

"Sorry...just thinking of something." He said and Amelia nodded and kept a close eye on him just in case he would act freaky again. Meanwhile Ivan was keeping an eye on her just in case she slipped again. He didn't want to risk her finding him out a second time nor losing her almost again. Every now and then she would stumble making Ivan cringe but she would just get back up and flash him that brilliant smile before continuing onward.

As they reached the top Ivan and Amelia both drew their swords unsure of what was ahead. As the entered the large cave they could smell the rotting flesh of the corpses nearby and heard a loud roar from deeper in the cave. Ivan went ahead first, Amelia following after shaking a little in fear. As they rounded a corner in the dimly lit cave they saw the massive creature tearing at something in the corner.

The creature was as tall as Ivan, covered in thick brownish-tan fur then slowly turned to scales where the tail attached to the body. The tail itself was a snake that seemed more interested in the goat head on the chimeras back while the lions head was eating. Ivan slowly stepped forward hoping not to attract one of the heads attention but sadly he sent a rock scattering making all three of the head suddenly pay attention to him. Amelia gulped her eyes wide as she saw the lion head bare its fangs and the snake hiss dangerously. "Ivan..." She said grabbing his arm, looking up at him. Ivan seemed to be thinking of what to do as he stared at the monster motionless.

Soon the Chimera came rushing towards them, but Ivan and Amelia were ready. Ivan deflected the Chimeras claws as it jumped at him with his sword, before Amelia slashed at its underside cutting into its soft underbelly. The Chimera roared, and slammed its body against Ivan who stumbled back from the sudden force.

Amelia looked back towards him and then back at the monster just in time to see it's snake tail lunge at her. With one fluid motion she sliced through it, and its head fell to the floor dead. The Chimera screeched in pain and turned its attention to Amelia, using its powerful paw to swipe the sword from her hand. Ivan quickly recovered and rushed to her side slicing at the Chimera.

Using this as a distraction Amelia ran to grab her sword, barely missing another swipe of the monsters large claws. Ivan brought his sword down onto the monsters back and right into the goat head making it stumble back in surprise. As it reared up on its back legs Amelia rushed forward and stabbed it right in the heart. It fell to the ground with a boom and twitched a bit before going still. Amelia and Ivan stared at it, both panting a little from the adrenaline rush.

"Well..." Amelia said sheathing her sword. "That was...interesting." She said. Ivan nodded then froze hearing a small squeak. He raised his sword again just in time to see a small chimera rushing forward to the fallen beast. It had to be a newborn as it was so small and still having trouble staying on its feet. It had a lions head and the snake tail but was missing the goats head, instead having bat-like wings. It looked up at Amelia and Ivan and let out a small cry.

Ivan took a step forward to kill it but Amelia yelled at him and rushed forward scooping the small creature into her arms. "No! Don't kill it! It is just a baby! Oh poor thing. We must of killed its mother..." She said sadly about to cry. "We should take it with us!"

Ivan sighed and stepped back. "Fine...but your taking care of it." He growled and headed out with her on his heels petting the small creature.

**Amelias POV **

It was around dusk when they approached the large castle of her family, which made Amelia freak out a bit. The small chimera, whom she named Hero, sensed this and let out a small meow trying to comfort her. Ivan frowned as they both dismounted noticing how frightened she was. "It will be alright. I heard the King isn't a bad man." He said striding through the castle doors with Amelia right after him. She stuck close to him as they walked down the large stone hallways filled with portraits of her ancestors.

_Shit...I will see my father. I hope he doesn't recognize me...maybe I can sneak off without Ivan seeing me. _Her thoughts were sadly cut short by a flurry of movement as the King came towards them with his guards and Amelia's two sisters. Hero fluttered his wings a bit and squeaked seeing the royalty coming and looked up at Amelia as if to say, _Wait...they look like you. _Amelia kept her head down so not to draw attention to herself.

The King smiled and Amelia was shocked that he treated Ivan like an old friend. "Ah Ivan! It has been a long time. You should of sent a letter." The King said tsking at Ivan who smiled warmly at him. "Have you finally decided to settle down hm? After all these years?"

"Nyet. I am simply here for business." Ivan said handing the scroll and the Chimera teeth to him and The King nodded.

"Still adventuring are we?" He asked and Ivan nodded chuckling. "Well still, you should stay the night! It is not everyday we have someone of your blood line here!" He said making Amelia look up at Ivan in confusion. Ivan looked over at her and gulped before looking back at the king who seemed to notice the exchange and was staring at Amelia. Amelia's eye's widened and she looked at the ground until she heard her father come over to her.

"Amelia?" The King whispered making Madeline and Alice gasp. Amelia looked up when her name was called. "Amelia!" The King yelled pulling his middle daughter into a hug. "Where have you been? We have missed you!" He said and Ivan stared at Amelia strangely.

"Your...Princess Amelia?" Ivan said softly and Amelia nodded as her two sisters rushed forward to embrace her. Ivan simply stared at her before shaking his head and looked over at the King. "Actually your sire...I will be taking my leave. Your daughter should be safe with you now." He growled. Ivan gave Amelia one last glare before storming out of the castle.

Amelia tried to say something but she wasn't sure what to say so she simply let him walk off, unsure on why she suddenly felt so sad...and heartbroken.

_**Done...so...next chapter will be sooner. Yeah this wasnt supposed to happen until later but...I want to move the plot along. There will be time for more adventures later for them. Reviews please? Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hey guys welcome to chapter 7! Hope you guys like it! Thank you for all your reviews too! Don't worry Ivan didn't stay angry for long. Also there is some Alice in here with...well you will find out :) and Some madeline By the way, next chapter the story will be up to M...so a warning There wont be explicit sex scenes as I cant write it very well but there will be mention of it so yeah...have to boost it up.**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia stared out the window, dressed back into one of her dresses. Alice sat across from her sighing as she sipped at the tea. "Amelia...he's not coming back." Alice said. Amelia refused to look at her sister and only let a tear fall.

"I thought...maybe if he did find out he wouldn't act any different...I thought the worst he could do is treat me like a princess if he found out...not run away!" She began to cry and Alice froze not sure what to do. "He's such a fucking jerk! And to think I was falling for him!" She sobbed.

Alice sighed. "Amelia...you barely knew him. How where you supposed to know what he was like?" She asked.

"But...he was so kind...so perfect..." Amelia said wiping at her eyes. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door and frowned seeing her father. Ever since she had gotten back her father had kept a close eye on her or made sure someone was around her at all times. Amelia noticed that there was someone behind him and when her father moved she gasped to see Ivan standing there. She quickly got up and rushed towards him. They hugged briefly and Amelia choked up. "You bastard!" She said hitting him. "I thought you left!"

Ivan smiled sadly and looked over at Amelias father who nodded. "I...need to talk to you Amelia." He said sighing and took her hand leading her out of the room. He didn't talk until they had gone outside and he sat down. Amelia frowned wondering what could be so serious.

"I am sorry." He said. "When I found out you were a princess...I grew terrified. I thought that if you told your father about...certain things between us...he would grow angry." He explained. Amelia frowned and pretended to be dumb.

"Certain things? I don't know what you mean." She said. Ivan sighed and cupped her chin with his hand bringing her into a soft kiss. Amelia looked away afterwards and didn't say anything. "Why are you here then if you are so scared?" She asked.

Ivan growled to himself and pulled out a scroll handing it to Amelia. "Read it." He said. Amelia opened the scroll seeing that it was very old, and began to read.

"I accordance to our peace treaty of 1109 between the Sun Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom, the eldest of King Jer of the Sun Kingdom shall marry..." Amelia frowned not sure if she was going to read this right. "Marry...the King of the Ice Dragons?" Amelia blinked and looked up at Ivan. "Wait...my sister..is the oldest, Alice...she has to marry a dragon?" She then suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh man thats great!" She howled clutching her side. Once she calmed down she looked at Ivan. "Why do you have this scroll. Dude this thing was like made 50 years ago. My dad was just born then."

Ivan sighed and took the scroll. "Because...you are not going to like this." He said staring right at her. "I am Ivan Braginski, King of Ice Dragons..." He said and watched as several emotions came across Amelias face. Shock, then amazement then as it sunk in sadness. "I have been trying to avoid this contract for so many years..." Amelia stood up trying to say something. "Amelia! Please understand, I thought you were the eldest. I was hoping that this way I could take you as my wife...thats why I brought it back to you father." He said grabbing her hand. Amelia slapped it away.

"You...lied to me..." She said. Ivan snorted and got up as well.

"Well you did to! So maybe we are even da?" He growled. Amelia simply shook her head. "Amelia...I do not want to marry Alice...but if I do not...your father will declare war on my kingdom!" He explained. "Do you want that Amelia? Do you want to see me in a war where you are my enemy?" He hissed and Amelia shook her head.

"Do what you have to..." Amelia said deadpan. Ivan could see the hurt in her eyes he grabbed her wrist once more but he grabbed her a little too hard making her hiss in pain. She immediately slapped him and ran off crying her heart breaking and wrist throbbing.

**Alices POV**

Alice screamed into her pillow. She did not want to marry a king! And one she hardly even knew. She heard someone enter her room and she looked up to see one of the knights enter the room and quickly rushed to her side. Alice sobbed as she fell into his embrace crying into his chest. "F-Francis." She sobbed. "D-Did you hear?" She asked. Francis sighed.

"Oui...I am so very sorry mon cher." He said kissing her. Alice's crying slowly stopped, just being around her lover making her relax. "You know...we could run away." He offered up and Alice smiled.

"You know I could never leave my sisters." She said running her fingers through his hair. "I am more worried about if King Ivan finds out...but then again I believe that he only has eyes for my sister Amelia..." She sighed. "Maybe if I told him...that I already have someone." Francis smiled and kissed her once more.

"Hopefully if he does reject you then...there won't be a war. I do not want to have to leave you." He said. "Plus what if we had to go fight in the Snow Kingdom! I would be cold!" He shivered. "And I wouldn't be able to lay with you." He said winking.

Alice turned red and hit his chest. "Pervert! Is that all you think about?" She said although she wasn't being serous. "And also if you went to the Snow Kingdom to fight, you might have to grow a beard. Or can you? I have a feeling you can only grow this little stubble." She teased and Francis grinned.

"Non. I know you like it that is why I do not grow it more or shave." He said. "And do not complain about me being a pervert. You don't complain when I am in bed with you." He grinned and playfully pinned her to the bed. Alice turned red once more and thrashed about a bit. "Oh look...I caught a little princess again. Should I keep her?" He purred and Alice smirked before pushing him off.

"Catch the princess first and you can." She said undoing her dress and letting it fall to the ground before taking off around the room Francis on her heels.

**Madelines POV**

Madeline listened to her sister as she sobbed. She sighed brushing Amelias hair, something she would do to sooth her two older sisters. Amelia liked it because it reminded her of their mother when she was alive. Madeline was a little angry that her sister had cut off her hair, and it turned into a little hollering match between the two. Well, more like Amelia snapping at her and Madeline yelling back in a normal inside voice (compared to her whispering quiet voice that was hollering for her).

"Maybe father will allow you two to marry?" She asked and Amelia winced holding onto her bandaged wrist. "Or...not?" Madeline said frowning.

"He...I don't think he meant to grab me that hard." She said and Madeline nodded. She understood some men where very powerful and had a hard time controlling that. Ivan didn't seem like an evil guy that would purposely hurt a woman. "I just hope...he doesn't find out about Francis...poor Alice would be in for a hell of a fight then with pa." She said chuckling. "Of course knowing Ivan he would come skipping to me happy to find that Alice actually had someone else." Amelia said daydreaming about Ivan. Madeline took this as her chance to leave, Amelia having slipped away into one of her long daydreams. Madeline headed out hoping to find her father and talk to him.

_**How was it? A bit rushed I know...but hey its early this time! Also...lets get a bunch of reviews! We can make it to 50 easily soon! ^^ See you next time, and please review! It makes me so happy :3 Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Welcome to the next chapter! This chapter has suggestive things in it, but no smut. I have decided to keep this story rated T for right now.**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia laid in her bed, having cried all her tears hoping Ivan would change his mind and break the contract with her kingdom...sure it would cause a war but at least Amelia could be with him. She suddenly bolted up and out of her bed as she heard footsteps in her large room. It was long after everyone had gone to bed so Amelia had no idea who it could have been. She rushed over to the table to light the candle but was stopped by strong hands placing themselves on her sides, pulling her back against a large body.

Amelia nearly screamed but the man quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. "Amelia...stop. It is only me, Ivan." He said quickly and Amelia stopped fighting and relaxed in his hold. Ivan lit a lantern and the room was filled with a soft light, and Amelia looked back to see Ivan smiling at her. She then slapped him.

"You son of a bitch! How are you scare me like that? I thought you were someone else going to..." Amelia stopped talking and looked away. Ivan sighed and pulled her close once more. "Besides...you shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be sneaking into Alices room?" She sneered and Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. She has her own late night visitor. A...knight named Francis da?" He said. Amelia gave him a confused look and Ivan turned red. "I walked by her room on the way here...I heard some things." He said. Amelia turned red as well and looked down. "Besides...I want to be here...with you." He whispered in her ear.

Amelia looked up at him and let out a small gasp as he kissed her. Once he broke the swift and gentle kiss Amelia hid her face into his chest. "You are here...to..." She said and Ivan smiled knowing what she was trying to say.

"I will leave if that is not what you want I promise." Ivan said, although his eyes showed disappointment he would keep his promise and not force himself on her. Amelia shook her head quickly.

"No! I mean..." Amelia bit her lip and headed over to her bed. "Please..." She said gently settling down onto it. Ivan frowned seeing how she was sitting, legs to her chest and hands gripping the bedding. Ivan walked over to her and gently pushed her legs out of the way.

"It is okay. I won't hurt you...I promise." He said gently, kissing her once more. His hands rested on her lower thighs, and he began to pull her nightdress up. Amelia let out a small whimper and looked up at him. "Shh...We cannot do this with our clothes on da?" He whispered and Amelia nodded, letting him take off her nightdress.

Suddenly finding some courage, Amelia made quick work of Ivans shirt and her hands found there way to his pants. Ivan grabbed her hands stopping her, making her look up at him. "Why..." She said and Ivan smiled.

"We can take it slow Amelia. There is no rush." He said softly. Amelia nodded and relaxed back against the bed as he began to kiss her neck.

There was no rush that entire night. Amelia woke up the next day wondering if it had all just been a dream. Frowning she looked over to see that there was an indentation on the pillow by hers. She smiled knowing that Ivan had spent the night with her after their late night love making. Amelia blushed and laid back biting her lip before smiling. Perfect...he was perfect. She thought to herself.

A knock at her door made her snap out of her thoughts and she quickly scrambled to gather her clothes. She opened the door to a frowning Madeline. "Whats wrong?" She asked, but the look on Madeline's face said it all. "She didn't!" Amelia screeched as she quickly rushed to the dining hall Madeline on her heels not saying anything.

She found Alice staring down their father and Ivan being held back by guards. Once Amelia entered her father looked at her and strode over to her. "Alice tells me that she has...a secret lover." He spat. "And that Ivan did not in fact spend the night in her bed. Ivan refuses to tell me where he was last night, as I found that his chambers were empty." He growled. "Where was he?" He asked Amelia who gulped.

Ivan stepped forward, and Amelia was scared for a second he would tell the truth. "I was...in the garden sir!" He said quickly. The king looked at him eyebrows raised. "I...needed time to think...I am sorry that you had to drag your daughters into this." He said sighing.

The king frowned, almost buying it. He nodded then looked at Alice and Amelia. "You two...and Madeline. You three will pack and travel with King Ivan back to his homeland. I think it will be good for you Alice to learn where your place is. Married to King Ivan." He growled. Alice ducked her head nodding.

Amelia sighed and looked at Ivan who smiled and winked at her. She blushed and looked away hoping her father hadn't seen their little exchange. _Great...I will be all alone with him in his castle...dear god I hope he doesn't hope I will be sleeping with him more. _Amelia thought although she didn't mind the fact of sleeping with him again.

Amelia sighed as she watched the land go by the carriage. The horses were very fast and pulling them farther and farther from her home and towards the colder kingdom that Ivan ruled. She looked over at him and shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Ivan was a king...the Ice Dragon King too. Especially how he looked right now, legs stretched out trying to fit in the carriage and sleep comfortably. His mouth was slightly open and loud snores could be heard. Amelia covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Alice raised an eyebrow over at Amelia shaking her head. "If you hadn't slept with him we wouldn't be here. Dad would of let us stay..." She growled. Amelia stopped her silent laughter and looked over at Alice.

"Stop speaking to me like I'm a whore Alice." She hissed. "I am not the one who gave my virginity away to a 19 year old, at the tender age of 15." She growled and Alice stiffened.

"For your information, at least Francis and I are still together! We will get married someday!" Alice spat and looked away. Both girls stayed in complete silence before both sighed.

"Im sorry." They both say to each other before smiling. They often fought but they usually made up right away. As they shared their sisterly moment, a small voice spoke up.

"Uhm...c-can someone g-get him off me?" Madeline asked from under neath Ivans body. He had leaned onto her while sleeping. Alice and Amelia stared at them before laughing loudly.

_**So sucky intro to no smut scene...there will be some later...and then some humor. And they are headed to the Ice Kingdom! The real plot is beginning! :o So poll time! Who should woe Madeline? 1. Gilbert (Prussia) 2. Yuri (Male Ukraine) 3. Nikolai (Male!Belarus) 4. Some one else? Who? Also next chapter, you meet Yuri, Nikolai, the baltics and a secret person that may just have an eye on Ivan. Any guesses? See you next time! Review with your poll awnser, guess on mystery person and what you thought please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N at bottom**_

Soon the sun was set and they had to stop for a break. Alice had disappeared first followed my Madeline. Amelia stayed with the still sleeping Ivan, watching him with a small smile on her lips. He son began to stir and blinked, looking up over at her. "Where...are the others?" He asked, his accent thick from sleepiness. Amelia blushed a little, not hearing his accent so prominent before, and she liked it. Ivan frowned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm...we stopped to stretch our legs and use the bathroom." Amelia said. Ivan nodded and yawned a little before noticing the look on her face.

"Chto?" He asked slipping into his mother tongue. Amelia frowned not sure what he said. "What is wrong?" He asked. Amelia rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip.

"Its just...when your awake and alert...you hardly have an accent...why do you suppress it? I like it." She said and Ivan's eyes widened before smiling warmly at her. Amelia went over and sat beside him, gently fixing his scarf that had gone askew from his slumber. Ivan smiled appreciatively and gently kissed her. Amelia gasped a little but kissed back more. Ivan pushed his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. Amelia squeaked, not expecting that. She pushed him away and shook her head. "I...we need to stop. The others will get back..."

Ivan nodded and let her go. This seemed to be a bad idea as Amelia was on the edge of the seat and she tumbled down to the floor. To make matters worse she had a hold of Ivans scarf and pulled the man down with her. This was how Madeline found them as she opened the door immediately after wards. Madeline blinked upon the sight she was greeted with. Her sister on the floor with her skirt bunched up her thighs and Ivan between her legs. Amelia immediately realized what it looked like and turned bright red. "Madeline! Its not what it looks like!" She nearly screamed as she pushed Ivan off her.

Madeline shook her head and closed the door and walked away. Amelia and Ivan sat back into their correct seats, both still bright red. "S-Sorry." Amelia stammered trying to fix the skirt of her dress. Ivan didn't say anything but simply hid his red face into his scarf. Mentally Amelia found it quiet cute, but she didn't say anything. Soon Madeline and Alice came back and they were on the road again. Amelia silently mouthed a thank you to Madeline for not saying anything to Alice, to which Madeline simply nodded her head.

Now that the whole ordeal was all but forgotten Amelia became very interested in what Ivan's kingdom was like. She began throwing tons of questions at him, most of which Ivan would simply respond with 'You will see when we get there.' Eventually after almost an hour of the non-stop questions Alice put her foot down and yelled at Amelia to shut up. Alice then huffed at Amelia before looking out the window hoping to see Francis riding by them. Ivan glared at Alice, he for one did not mind having Amelia speaking, he enjoyed the sound of her voice.

Looking back at Amelia, who was now chatting away with Madeline, he couldn't stop the smile that grew onto his lips. His people would adore his Queen, he knew. He simply wished he didn't have to fake everything with Alice...he hated that woman, and he was damn sure she hated him as well. But at least they were going back to his large castle, he could easily whisk Amelia away to some room that even the servants would have a hard time finding, let alone two princesses who had never been to his castle. Ivan leaned his head back and nodded a little. He would have to make sure to pay off the servants just in case they saw or heard anything.

Ivan began to wonder how Amelia would look in a traditional dress, in the colors of his kingdom. He smiled wondering if he could get his brother to make her a dress, so no one else would know. A distant roar broke Ivan's thoughts and made Alice and Madeline jump in fear and shriek. Amelia's eyes grew wide with wonder and she looked out the window trying to spot the creature that made that. She looked back at Ivan and he nodded. "Da, that was one of the dragons that live in my kingdom. Once we enter the hills we will enter my kingdom. I think now is a good time to get into warmer clothes da?" He said before poking his head out the window and yelling at the horse driver in his native tongue. Once they were stopped, all three women found their warmer dresses (in Amelias case she had decided to wear pants instead of a dress here) and went off their separate ways to get dressed. Ivan started to dress out by the carraige but seeing that Amelia was all alone he decided to pay her a visit while she was dressing.

Amelia hummed as she pulled on the thick, warm velvet leggings. She hoped it wasn't going to be too cold...Ivan had mentioned certain parts of his kingdom, the ones in the south more, were actually not bad in the spring and summertime. The winters were horrible though everywhere, he had said. She smiled. Maybe she would just have to use Ivan as a personal body warmer then~ Her giggles were interrupted when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Huh? Ivan!" She hissed at him and blushed. Ivan smiled down at her and twirled her around, then pulling her against his chest. Amelia blushed more and hid her face in his chest.

She hadn't even put a shirt back on, and apparently Ivan didn't even care to put one on, leaving them to share the body heat between their naked chests. Ivan kissed her head gently and lifted up her chin to look at him. "I am sorry...I could not resist, just thinking about you out here dressing...alone." He purred, his voice getting heavier, Amelia noticing this before as a sign of his growing lust.

"Not here...my sisters aren't too far away..." She said blushing red. Ivan pouted but nodded letting her go. Amelia whined at the loss of the body heat but still quickly finished dressing. When she turned around she found Ivan was gone, probably gone back to the carriage. Amelia sighed and stepped from the woods. Looking up at the mountains she gulped. She hoped that this would be a great experience for her and her sisters...and not a huge mistake.

Unknowingly there was a pair of brown eyes watching the small group as they began once more on their way. The person watched them with interest, but paid close attention to the woman that wasn't in a dress. He noticed how King Ivan would glance at her...lovingly. He despised that woman now...she would have to go. And soon if his plan was to work.

_**A/N:**_

_**So who do you think that person is ^^ Dun dun dun! **_

_**Alright for the poll I forgot something...their can't be PruCan...well their can be but not for the whole story...so PruCan will be in the story but I need a pairing for the last part of it, so CanUkr or BelaCan ^^ (I have never written BelaCan before...that could be fun XD) **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews~ OMG! We are half way to one hundred reviews ladies and gentlemen! So please review! See you next time! Next chapter we will finally get to Ivans kingdom ugh its taken a bit.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Sorry for the delay guys...busy with other stuff. ;.; I am truly sorry. But side note, I based the palace in the story on the Imperial Palaces of Russia. Based mainly on the Catherine Palace in color/design and the Winter Palace in design.**_

The snow was really just a little dusting on the ground as the carriage stopped in the Royal City. The three sisters looked out in awe at the people and sometimes dragons that lined the street as they passed through what seemed to be a market place. Once in front of the Royal Palace the sisters could not take their eyes off the Palace. It had to be just as large as their castle at home, maybe bigger. Light sky blue was just as predominate as white, and the accents were gold. Amelia wondered if it was real gold but decided not to ask. There was three entrance points in the front, the largest in the middle and up a small flight of white stairs.

As they walked up the stairs Amelia couldn't help but pause to stare more at the whole building in awe. There seemed to be so many windows and balcony's, and she wondered why anyone would need so much space. She felt someone take her arm and she snapped out of her trance to see Ivan smiling at her. "I will give you a private tour later da? Come along." He said leading her into the Palace.

The inside entrance wasn't very large due to two large staircases running up and away to different parts of the palace. Ivan led them to the right, where the living quarters were, he explained. The sisters were silent as they walked, their footsteps echoing in the halls. Madeline seemed very interested in the many paintings that lined the walls, and the murals on the ceilings. Alice remained straight faced and simply ignored the beautiful interior. Amelia on the other hand was bouncing from excitement. It would take forever to explore the palace, and it was something she was up to do!

Soon though they stopped in front of a room and Ivan pushed the door open. "This will be Madeline's room." Madeline entered the room and gasped. The room was a deep blue, and split into two parts by white pillars. One side had a large bed with blue velvet bedding, and the other side had a small sitting area that led out to a large balcony, which over looked the gardens.

"Oh thank you!" Madeline said hugging Ivan who chuckled and patted her head.

"Da I am glad you like it. Get adjusted and freshen up, we will be having dinner soon. I will send someone to gather you." Ivan explained and Madeline nodded and closed the door. Alice and Amelia followed after Ivan who paused at another door a bit more down the hallway. "This will be Alices." He said opening the door. The room was fit for a future queen, all gold. It was much like Madeline's in design but much larger and decorated with more expensive items.

Alice smiled. "Thank you King Ivan." She said. "I will get ready for dinner." She said and closed the door.

Amelia and Ivan kept walking in silence, although Amelia was dying to know what room she was going to have. Ivan stopped outside a door and he took out a key to unlock it. Amelia frowned wondering why this door was locked and not the others. "This room is special Amelia." He said gently, as he pushed the door open.

The room itself was smaller than her sisters but colored in dark reds. A double bed was in one corner and a chair and small table in another. A door led into a small bathroom, with the in ground tub taking most of the space. Amelia looked confused until she saw a small painted picture. There was a young woman holding a baby boy in her arms. The boy had violet eyes and ashen blond hair, which he shared with his mother. "This is your mothers room." Amelia said gently. Ivan smiled and sat on the bed.

"Da." He said simply. "I haven't been in here in many years...not since she passed." He whispered. Amelia sat down next to him and smiled gently, running her fingers through his hair.

"Why do you want me in here?" Amelia asked. Ivan smiled at her.

"My mother would of loved you. And also, it is a very old custom that the future bride sleeps in the mother of the grooms room until she has her own room or moves into her husbands room." He said. Amelias smile fell and her eyes dimmed.

"You can't marry me though...you have to marry Alice." She said and Ivan growled, the sound making Amelias eyes widen in fear.

"Nyet we went over this. We will marry...please." He begged and Amelia hugged him. "Lets not talk about this. You need to get ready for dinner." He got up and kissed her cheek. "I will see you then." He smiled and left her alone with her thoughts.

Later on Amelia followed a servant through the hall to the family dining room, different from the dining room they used for parties he had explained. It still had a large table, both it and the chairs matching in red and gold. Amelia smiled seeing that Madeline and Alice were already there. But oddly their was two other men sitting on either side of Ivan. One looked very much like Ivan while the other was more thinner framed. Ivan smiled at her as she sat beside Madeline. Alice was sitting close to Ivan due to her status as his fiancee. "These are my brothers Yuri and Nikolai." Ivan said motioning to the two men. The one who looked more like Ivan, Yuri, smiled at her.

"Hello! I am very please to meet you. We were already talking with Madeline and Alice for a bit before you arrived. I hope thats okay?" Yuri said, looking a bit worried. Amelia shook her head and smiled.

"No thats fine." Yuri nodded and went back to talking with Alice about something. Everyone chatted nicely over dinner that was a very simple meat stew. Ivan explained this was because it was still early spring and their crop weren't planted yet due to freak snow storms that would happen every year, so everyone survived on meat from butchered farm animals or hunts.

Soon it was time for everyone to depart for the night, Nikolai (who hadn't talked much at dinner) and Yuri said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. Alice and Madeline made their way to their own as well, leaving Amelia and Ivan by themselves. "May I walk you back to your room?" Ivan asked holding his arm out for her. Amelia took it and blushed.

"Yes you may. But you know Im not some fragile little lady." She huffed although she loved the attention.

"Da I know that." Ivan said, leading her back through the palace hallways to her room.

"I am confused...Yuri and you look so much alike, but Nikolai looks nothing like you two. Why?" She asked and Ivan chuckled.

"Nikolai is our half brother, Yuri and I share the same mother, he doesn't. He hates that being mentioned so its best not to bring it up around him." He said before frowning. "Our father had a mistress while my mother was alive. My mother and my father did not love each other...it was an arranged marriage. My father was in love with a woman who was a rare Fire Dragon, and when my mother died he married her. I actually loved my step-mother, she was kind and honest and she made my father happy. But when my father died in a battle, she killed herself...leaving my brothers and I to pick up the broken pieces of our kingdom." He sighed and stopped outside Amelias door. "I believe there is a book about my family's history in your room. If you like, you can read more in that."

Amelia nodded, eager to learn about Ivans family. "Goodnight." Ivan whispered before kissing her on the lips. Amelia's eyes fluttered closed as she sank into his arms. Pulling away Ivan chuckled. "Not tonight...maybe another night when its too cold to sleep alone." He said then walked away. Amelia smiled and entered her new room, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_**Next chapter will have them looking around the kingdom alone, her and Ivan. Plus the plot may thicken...and she might learn more about Ivans family history! Yay...review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**So yeah with this chapter the rating will go up to M, due to part of the chapter. (And I am actually proud of my smut scene ^^) Also a super long chapter for me anyways :3 Hope you enjoy...my hand hurts from writing now ;.; And so much research on dragons! Argh! And also I don't think I answered this question. The time period is equal to the 1600's. BUT this is a fantasy so they are a little more advanced in some areas, and less advanced in others.**_

Amelia grumbled as someone shook her awake. She blinked her eyes open to see a blurry form of Ivan looking over her. She quickly scrambled up and snapped awake. "W-What do you need?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She looked out her window to see it was still dark, and Ivan held a candle.

"I want to spend the day with you. I want to show you around my kingdom a bit." He said, then gave her a quick chaste kiss to the lips. Amelia smiled. "Dress warm. A storm is expected, even though it won't arrive till dusk, it will be a bit chilly." Ivan explained. Amelia nodded and slipped out of her warm bed. She yelped and pulled her feet back away from the cold ground.

"I would rather stay in bed thank you." She said and Ivan laughed. "And cuddle with you." Amelia pouted and Ivan kissed her head, standing up.

"We will do plenty of that tonight. And don't worry, the floor will heat up." Amelia looked at him confused. "All of the Palace floors are heated by Dragon's fire. Dragon's fire is the warmest fire in the world, and it never goes out unless a spell is cast on it. Very deadly in war, but also perfect for heating homes and the Palace." He explained. Amelia nodded and got out of her bed, but ran across the cold floor to a fur rug in front of her wardrobe and sighed. She began searching through her clothes, and decided to wear some red velvet leggings, a long sleeved white velvet shirt, and a white fox fur cloak.

Ivan simply stood there watching her change. Amelia blushed and hissed at him. "Bad man. You cannot watch me changing!" She said throwing a shoe at him, although it was in good humor. Ivan bowed and turned around.

"Yes my lady." He laughed and waited till she said she was ready. Once she was he turned around and shook his head. "Nyet. That cloak won't do." He said and pulled it off her. He searched around the wardrobe and pulled out a cloak made out of a beautiful soft gray fur. "This is made from the pelt of a bodark, you would call it a werewolf da? The pelt will keep you safe from arrows, and will keep the cold away." He said wrapping it around Amelia's shoulders.

Amelia gently touched the cloak before frowning. "Isn't a werewolf a human though?" She asked and Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet...not a bodark. A bodark is someone who wishes to become a wolf, never to become a human again. They use magic to transform themselves, but they do not understand that once they do this they lose all control and the wolf takes over. They have a hunger for humans and dragon young, which make them a menace." He said gently touching the pelt. "I killed this one myself. On a hunting trip with my father." He smiled. Amelia nodded and gently nuzzled into his neck. "You may keep it if you like."

"I would love to Ivan. It's beautiful. Thank you." Ivan nodded then took her hand.

"Shall we go now?" He asked. Amelia nodded and he pulled her out of the room, and down the hall running. Amelia laughed and tried to keep up with him. She couldn't help but notice how excited he was to show her his kingdom. A horse was waiting for them once they got outside and Amelia was glad she had chosen leggings instead of a dress. Ivan helped her up on the large black horse, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist scared of falling off such a huge horse. With a swift kick to the horse's side they went racing off into the main city.

Amelia tried to see where they were going but they were going too fast and it was so dark, so everything seemed to be a blur to her. Ivan only slowed down when they reached the edge of the city and began into the forest. Although they were going at a slower pace Amelia still held onto Ivan, scared of what could be hiding in the dark forest.

Ivan smiled feeling her grip tighten. "It's alright. I won't let anything hurt you. I brought my sword, and besides I think you could hold your own da?" He said and Amelia nodded.

"Damn right I can..." She said but there was still a quiver of fear in her voice. Ivan shook his head.

"Don't worry we are almost there." He said and Amelia's interest perked.

"There? Where is there?" She asked.

"Your sister told me how when you were younger you would study animals that came into your castle courtyard, and when you got older you always wanted to study dragons. I brought a sketchpad and a note book for you...we are going to go to several places so you can see dragons first hand. First a hospital, you can study how we care for our kind. Then a nursery, where we take care of orphaned eggs and chicks. Then I was hoping perhaps we could go someplace private and I could transform for you...you could study me." He said and Amelia smiled liking that idea. "Then of course I will show you around the city before dusk and we can go home before the storm hits."

Amelia nodded. "Alright." Soon they stopped in front of a large cave opening in the ground and the horse refused to go any further. Amelia and Ivan slipped of the horse, and Ivan tied the horse to a tree. Amelia had taken the sketchpad and notebook and was ready to go, she was bouncing on the heels of her feet, excited. Ivan stopped her from entering the cave as a large dragon came out of the darkness. His scales were a greenish blue color and his eyes were a golden yellow.

"At night they come without being fetched,  
And by day they are lost without being stolen."

He said and Amelia realized it was a riddle. "The stars!" She blurted out and both Ivan and the dragon looked at her. Ivan chuckled, while Amelia looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Correct human. You may pass. Your majesty." The dragon said moving aside and bowed his head to Ivan. Amelia grabbed Ivan's hand as they descended into the dark cave. Amelia noticed that it was hotter down here and she slipped her cloak off. Ivan took it and smiled.

"Dragon fire." He simply said and Amelia nodded. Her eyes widened as she turned the corner. They had entered a large cavern, filled with what seemed to be nests, most of them empty. A few dragons were in there, laying on their sides. Most looked like they had gotten into fights and Amelia looked at Ivan for an explanation. His jaw was clenched and he shook his head.

"Ivan...what happened to them?" She asked. She gently touched his arm and he sighed.

"They are guards from our southern border...they were attacked by some rouge Desert Wyverns. We don't know why they were up north so much but we dealt with them. Ten of them verses eight of ours. All of the Wyverns were killed, and four of ours were as well." He said sadly. Amelia hugged him and looked up at him.

"It must be hard to have to make a decision that could kill your own kind..." She whispered softly and Ivan nodded.

"Da it is...very hard. But it had to be done. We cannot let rouge dragons on our land. We accept any dragon that needs help, no matter their species, but we do not allow rouges. Horrible dragons that have no law or kingdom to follow." He said then started to walk towards another cavern. Amelia took one last look at the injured dragons and followed.

In the next cavern, a few smaller dragons were working and Ivan explained they were training to become doctors. One transformed and rushed over to Ivan then bowed. "Your m-majesty!" She said stammering.

"Da? It is fine you do not have to be nervous." He said and she seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "Now what is it? I am showing my future queen the kingdom, and I would like to hurry to the nursery."

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you! A Western Mountain Dragon is laying eggs, and a batch of Ice Dragon eggs is due to hatch any time. Perhaps your future wife would like to witness these events? And I know the mothers would be honored to see the King there." She explained really fast. Amelia bit her lip unsure if she wanted to see a Dragon laying eggs...it seemed a little intrusive.

"I don't mind. But it is up to Amelia." Ivan said and Amelia nodded.

"Sure! I did want to learn about dragons more!" Amelia smiled. Ivan nodded and took her hand, leading further into the cavern following the young girl. "Uhm...I don't know about seeing a Dragon laying eggs...it seems strange. You know...there is no use for me to see it. I won't be laying eggs...will I?" Amelia asked her eyes widening.

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Nyet...I highly doubt you will lay eggs. Most dragons mate as dragons not humans. As you know Ice and Fire dragons are the only ones who can turn into humans. Dragons do not take humans as mates...I am breaking so many customs by marrying a human. Since we would sleep together as humans, our children will be born human." Amelia nodded.

The cavern they entered was different than the first, although it was just as large. Smaller 'caverns' were carved into the sides to make 'rooms' for mother dragons. In the middle of the cave there were rows of dragon eggs, some being warmed in fire, others in water. Amelia heard some loud roaring and she turned her attention to one of the 'rooms' to see a large brown dragon shaking her head before roaring again. "Is that the dragon?" She asked and Ivan nodded, before pulling over.

Amelia stayed aside as Ivan entered into the room. He knelt beside the dragons head and gently petted her snout. "Shh...it will be alright da? Where is your mate?" He asked concerned. The dragon made some noises and Ivan shook his head. "I am sorry." He said and the dragon looked over seeing Amelia. She made some more noises and Ivan seemed to grow sad. "Nyet...she isn't." He said. The dragon looked back at him and seemed to be arguing with him.

Ivan simply nodded his head. "I...know. But do not worry about me. For now focus on giving birth to your children. I am sure your mate would be proud of you." He said, and gave her one last pat, then got up and headed to Amelia. "Come on. The eggs are hatching." He said leading her away. Amelia wanted to ask what the dragon had said about her, but the look on his face made her decide not to.

"O-Okay." She said. They tiptoed around several different kinds of eggs before she spotted the shaking eggs. They weren't completely round like she thought they would be, but rather they were an odd oval, the one end at a rounded point. They were blue with gold swirls, almost vein like on them. There was three of them, and all of them were shaking violently. Amelia quickly took out the sketch book and began sketching the eggs in detail.

"All Dragon species lay different looking eggs. These are Ice Dragon eggs. All dragon chicks have an egg horn. Like a reptiles egg tooth, they lose them right after birth." Amelia nodded listening to Ivan, and she quickly wrote all that down. "The only way to tell the difference between genders at birth are the horns. Males are born with small horns, while females are not." Amelia nodded wondering if she would get to see them be born.

"We won't be able to see them born." Ivan explained. "They take hours to hatch. And...we should get going." He said and got up. Amelia pouted but followed him. They left in silence and got on their horse. But Amelia was still bothered about what the dragon mother had said to him.

"What did she say to you?" Amelia finally asked. Ivan tensed and thought for a while before answering carefully.

"She told me about her mate that had died...he had gotten sick. Then...she asked me if you were a dragon as well. I...said no." He sighed through his nose. "She said you would never be able to truly connect with me as my mate." Ivan knew this was true...and it was a risk of taking a human as his mate. Dragons shared a spiritual connection with their mate. One that connected them even into death, if it ever came to that. Connecting their spirits was almost like a dragons way of consummating a marriage. It was powerful and could never be broken. Ivan could never share that with Amelia and it hurt knowing that.

"I don't understand...what did she mean?" Amelia asked confused. How could she not be able to connect with him?

"It isn't something you would understand." Ivan said, then immediately regretted that. Amelia grabbed the reins and made the horse stop, before hopping off.

"What because I am a human?" Amelia stared at him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt for him even suggesting such a thing. Ivan didn't look at her but nodded. "If that's the case, why don't you find a dragon to love? My sisters and I will go home! Let my father start a war with you!" She screamed at him. Ivan got off the horse and stomped over to her.

"Stop. Do not say that." He said grabbing her shoulders. "I love you! I wish you were a dragon...or I was a human! But life isn't perfect!" He pulled her close to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you...I would die for you. I would do anything to make you happy...even let you love someone else. Isn't that enough?" Ivan asked crying.

Amelia felt tears sting at her own eyes and she knew she shouldn't of acted so foolishly. This man loved her, he had only thought about her this whole time...and she knew he was hurting from this whole ordeal. "I'm sorry." She said pulling away from his chest, and wiped his tears away. "I love you too Ivan. I shouldn't of reacted like that. I understand there will be things I will not understand about you or your kind...and I'm okay with that. As long as you try to explain to me?" Ivan nodded.

"I promise I will try to explain things to you." Ivan looked up to see that the clouds had darkened. "We should hurry back. I can show you some things in the palace..." He said and they quickly got on their horse, and turned back to go home.

By the time they had reached the palace the snow had started to fall at a hard pace and they rushed inside to warm up. Ivan didn't let her go to her room, instead took her to his room where he knew the fire was lit. Amelia was glad that the floors were heated up, true to Ivan's word. She was a bit confused why Ivan's room was so far from the other rooms, until she entered the room itself. It was large, perhaps larger than her sisters and her rooms put together. A large chair was in front of a fire, and yet there was a good pile of warm looking furs on the floor. The bed was made of velvet, and several furs as well. A large desk with scrolls and books was facing the last empty wall. He did not have a balcony but rather a large window bench, also covered in furs and velvet pillows.

She noticed two doors, the first one she opened up to a large bathroom. The walls were covered in red paint, with gold décor. The bath was so large, and she the sides were a strange red stone. "What is this?" She asked.

"Red Diamonds." Ivan said. Amelia looked shocked she had never heard of such a thing. She also noted that it was warmed. "Its so the bath water will be warm." Ivan explained and Amelia nodded and stood up. She stopped in front of the other door. She couldn't figure out why it was locked.

"What is in here?" She asked. Ivan smiled and took out a golden key.

"What does every dragon have?" He asked and unlocked the door. He looked at her and smirked. "A treasure." He simply said and opened the door for her.

Amelia nearly collapsed from what she saw. The room was huge, and although most of it was empty there was still a large pile of golden items and precious gemstones. She looked at Ivan and he nodded, giving her the sign she could go in. Gently she touched the gold and accidentally made some of them fall. "Oh!" She quickly jumped back. Amelia had never seen so much riches in her life. "There is so much..." She said.

Ivan came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Oh nyet. My fathers collection was so much bigger. He used the entire basement. My collection is quiet small for a dragon, especially for a king. I grew bored with gold..." He sighed. "I gave all of my fathers gold and gems to the dragons in our kingdom. Enough for every dragon to be a bit richer." Amelia smiled, glad that he had been generous to the other dragons upon his fathers death. "I would rather collect things from around the world. Things other dragons would turn their noses up to. But these items are just as important to me. Exotic plants and animals, rare and strange gems, these strange bones humans are digging up. They say they are dragons, but I know for a fact they are not...oh...so much I want and save into my little collection. To be able to discover these things...to share them with my people...and with my lover." He whispered the last part into Amelia's ear.

Amelia shivered and licked her lips. Ivan kissed her and stepped away from her. "I believe I promised you the chance to study my dragon form da?" He said then began to strip down. Amelia blushed, and averted her eyes. She was extremely modest with him, even though they had slept together once before. "Ah, could you remove your clothes too?" He purred and Amelia turned even more red.

"W-why?" She asked, her voice shrill. Ivan chuckled and began to undress her himself. Amelia didn't really protest and only focused on staring up at him. Once she was out of her clothes and undergarments, Ivan pulled her up against his chest.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. "Focus on my body...and how it changes. This is as close as we can become with our spirits...dragons are very big on spirituality, but as a human...you cannot share in that with me. This is all I can think of for you to be close to me. A dragons transformation from human to their dragon form is a very spiritual thing..."

Amelia closed her eyes and put her ear against his chest and listened to his heart. She felt his body shift under her touch, his skin became colder and colder to her touch to a point where she thought she would freeze. She could feel his skin harden, and claws growing against her bare back. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Ivan's pained face changing. She cried out and buried her face into his chest. It scared her seeing him in pain like that. "S-Stop...you don't have to..." She cried. She hadn't even noticed that she was off the ground or that Ivan had stopped changing.

_Amelia. _Amelia heard Ivan's voice in her head. She finally looked and came face to face with the dragon that had saved her that time from drowning.

"It was you..." She whispered. "I knew it..." Ivan chuckled in her head and set her down on the ground.

_Da. I am sorry for that...but you understood why I couldn't tell you. _He said and laid down in his gold. Amelia went over to him and sat between his front legs. _Hmm...perhaps I should tell you a bit more about dragons da? Well...I am quite large even for a dragon. I am around 50 feet in length and ah...perhaps 25 feet tall? It has been a while since I last measured myself. _Amelia smiled and listened to him. She gently touched his scaled feet and claws, admiring how beautiful the blue was. She also noticed that if he moved in certain light his scales actually turned violet like his eyes.

"Your scales are beautiful." Amelia said gently touching up his neck. Ivan bent his head down and purred.

_Thank you. My scales are a bit unusual. You know with them changing colors like that. Dragon scales cannot be penetrated by anything. The only downside is that our underbelly's have no protection of scales. We must be careful to never show our enemies that. _Ivan rolled over onto his side so Amelia could see his soft underbelly. She gently ran her hands along it and smiled.

"Its very soft." She said. Amelia noticed something and blushed. "Uhm...aren't you...missing something?" She asked looking down between his legs. Ivan let out a loud laugh like roar.

_Dragons are like reptiles and fish. That only shows when mating. Otherwise its tucked away in a slit in my body. You can try find it if you want. _Ivan let out another laugh when Amelia turned red and punched him in the underbelly.

"Pervert." She said looking away. She busied herself with playing with some of the gold, when she heard a noise and she looked back just in time to see Ivan finish transforming back. He pushed her back into the gold. Amelia's eyes widened at the look on Ivan's face. He had a dead set look on his face, and an almost predatory look in his eyes. "Ivan..." Amelia gasped and he simply smiled at her.

"Do not worry. I won't hurt you. Just seeing you surrounded by my collection...it's making my dragon side wild with desire. I do have to admit you look beautiful. Your hair reminds me of gold...those eyes like sapphires. Your body...I want it in my collection, for my enjoyment and no one else." He growled. Grabbing a handful diamonds he littered them down her body, then attacked her body with his mouth.

Amelia gasped, not sure why this turned her on so much...having her dragon king making love to her in his treasure. He kissed up her stomach and between her breasts, up to her neck. She felt his growing erection against her thigh, and he felt her wetness. Amelia stared up at him and let out a small growl. "You better start fucking me." She hissed and Ivan seemed a little surprised at her vulgarlanguage, but he liked it anyways. Here was yet another side he found of his little treasure, and he loved it.

"And if I don't?" He challenged her. Amelia did not like being challenged like that, so she quickly gained the upper hand and flipped them.

"I will do it myself if you don't." Ivan's eyes widened and his cock twitched a bit at the thought of that. "Now then. Are you going to make love to me my dragon king?" Amelia purred suddenly becoming a gentle tame creature, but Ivan knew better than to trust the woman who was kissing at his chest innocently now. He flipped them back to their original position and nodded.

"Da I will." He spread her legs and rubbed the head of his member against her entrance, making her squirm a bit. Amelia sent him a death glare, daring him to mess around more. Ivan took the cue and pushed into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Amelia let out a small gasp of pain her body not used to taking his large girth, and she gripped Ivan's shoulders. Eventually though the pain dulled and Amelia let out a small whine for Ivan to start moving.

Slowly he began thrusting into her, being careful to go at a slow pace for now. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, while he places his hands on either side of her head. Ivan gently began to kiss at her neck, and increased his speed a bit more. Amelia let her hands go to his hair, gently urging him for more. She began to let out small mewls of pleasure as one of his hands found its way to her breasts. He increased his speed more, making her moan loudly. Ivan gently played with one of her nipples, both of them hardened and he couldn't resist.

Soon Ivan couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting harder. Amelia voiced her pleasure louder than before, this time it was accompanied by Ivan's gasps and grunts. Amelia began to dig her nails into his back, leaving bloody scratch marks down him. Ivan opened his eyes to stare at her. Her head was thrown back, mouth open and eyes shut closed. Ivan found her so beautiful like that, and he hoped he would be the only one who got to see that. He knew he was getting close, so he pulled her head up and rested their foreheads together. Amelia opened her eyes to stare at back into his eyes before closing them again, this time yelling his name loudly as she orgasmed. Ivan was more quiet with his release, a quick whisper of her name and few more thrusts, before stilling completely.

Amelia laid back, panting for air. Ivan panted a bit too, but not as much as her. "Ivan...your amazing." She said. Ivan smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you. I am glad I am able to please you." He whispered to her. He pulled out and picked her up, Amelia grabbed at him a little surprised. He carried her to his bed and set her in it. He climbed in next to her and pulled the covers around them. Amelia hummed and cuddled close to him.

"I'm tired now." She said and Ivan nodded.

"Da, me too. Get some sleep alright?" Ivan said and Amelia smiled, and nodded before falling asleep immediately. Ivan gently kissed her head and smiled. "Good night my little treasure." And he too fell asleep.

***Transition *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Ivan was sitting at the table alone, Amelia and her sisters were out with Yuri and Nikolai shopping. He would of gone but he was still pretty tired from the day before. He simply did not understand how Amelia had so much energy to spare, even after waking up this morning she had demanded more sex from him. Although he was more than happy to give that, it had drained the rest of his energy.

He heard some footsteps and looked up, wondering who on earth the guards had let through this early in the morning. In stepped a man with long brown hair, and dressed in Eastern attire. Ivan immediately stood, recognizing who it was.

"Yao."

_**Dun Dun Dun! Yao has made his (short) appearance! Drama will be from here on out! Betrayal, War, a love triangle, a dark history of the past, and Yao is not what he seems. Stay tuned for more! Next chapter may or may not be this length...Ill try to get it over 2k though...see you guys next time...and I think this extra long chapter deserves lots of reviews yes? :3 Oh and look I did straight smut :D See you!**_


End file.
